


An Army of Two

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks about his relationship with Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Characters the property of Joss Whedon and interested parties  
> Lyrics belong to The Dum Dums  
> No copyright infringement intended

She is so beautiful. As graceful as a cat, as deadly as poison. And she is mine. We tried to stay apart, knowing that what we are should mean that we cannot be together, but love is stronger than the both of us.

Until she entered my existence I had no idea what is was to love and be loved. Vampires experience an attachment of sorts, but it is brutal and more akin to lust. Even as a mortal I never knew what is was to be consumed by such an overpowering emotion; drinking, whoring and avoiding an honest days labor were pretty much all I was on familiar terms with.

"Look into these eyes of mine and take away my pain  
Fall into my arms tonight, let the world around us fade  
The rain will fall, our hearts will break  
But still I will be here beside you, right beside you"

When I’m with her everything seems right. I can forget that I am an anomaly in both the human and the vampire race. When I look into her eyes and see the love that spills forth I become the luckiest man in the world, nothing more, nothing less.

When Whistler first showed her to me, he told me that I was to help her, and I do. We fight side by side in perfect synchronicity; one of body, mind, thought and emotion. I would give up my unlife for her, anything to keep her safe. She is my entire reason for being, without her I would have no purpose, no reason to go on.

"When the burdens of the world are on me  
And people seem unkind  
I just need to be beside you, you give me peace of mind  
And when I fail to be everything I tell you I will be  
I know in your eyes I’ll find forgiveness for me"

I never thought I could feel this way, protective, caring, loving. All these feelings are alien to the nature of the beast that lies within me. I should be wanting to tear her limb from limb, to drain her life’s blood. Instead I want to clasp her to me and never let her go.

One look from her and I think that maybe I am worthy, one kiss, one caress and I begin to believe that this could be my destiny, that this sweet woman could be my redemption.

"Oh forgiveness and you give me completeness in everything you do  
And I know when I am lost in this desperate world, you are my refuge  
I want to fall down at your feet, walk beside you in the street  
Be proud that you are here with me in front of everyone"

I want to keep her safe, protected from the demons and the creatures that walk the night. One as sweet as her should never have to know the nightmares that lurk around each corner after the sun has set. But, as long as it is her destiny, as long as I have it in my power, I will help her, fight with her, and I will love her. Oh how I love her.

"When the world is against you I will protect you  
Darling we’ll be an army of two  
When your life is going wrong our love will be strong  
Darling we’ll be an army of two"


End file.
